


Silence and Melody

by aerascreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blizzard World (Overwatch), Canon Universe, Death, Fanfiction, Gen, Outer Space, Overwatch - Freeform, Sigma Overwatch, Video & Computer Games, gravity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerascreamer/pseuds/aerascreamer
Summary: Siebren de Kuiper, a famous  scientist, has dedicated his life to study space, in particular gravity.He's about to finish one of his greatest experiences.But who knows what can hide the universe...





	Silence and Melody

The Universe... mysterious and such a fascinating beauty !  
We're living in the middle of its heart... and still, we know barely nothing about it.   
The outer space is so vast, infinite and deep... that we, human, look ridiculously tiny, on our small planet lost in the middle of nowhere. 

Maybe this explains why so many questions remain:  
What is the dark matter ? Or the dark energy ?  
How the matter, the atoms, the stars were created ?  
What was before the great Big Bang ?  
And above all: what is gravity ? 

This harness, which keeps us attached to our earth, has always risen a hundred of questions since its discoveries.   
How did it appear ? How does it work ? What is its purpose and... how can it rule the entire universe ?

Oh ! Imagine just all the possibilities that would open to us... if we could control the gravity !   
The organization of the space journey would be so easier and less energy-consuming... the colonizations of new planets finally possible !

And this is why I, Siebren de Kuiper, have dedicated my life to study the black holes, true wells of gravity.  
Today, I'm about to cross a new stage in my research, a big step for humanity ! Only a couple of minutes to wait and you'll see...

.....

Maximum energy deployed, field activated, sensors on...  
In three...  
Two...  
One...   
This is it ! Finally ! I can see the density changing, the momentum going up and down... even the light is starting to-

Wait.

No...no ! Why !!??  
This is wrong, this is wrong !  
The field is failing!

HEEEeeeeeellp....

[0101001001100101011011000110010101100001011100110110010100100000011011010110010100100000]

What just... happened ? Where am I ?  
Why is it... so cold out there.   
How... how ? Why time and space seem so unreal ? So broken ?!

I need answers 

And the light ? Where is the light ? I can only see darkness and... the... the universe is... is singing ? What is this melody ?!

I need answers 

There is... there is a gleam in the horizon ! What's behind it ? I need to get closer to see... a..... wall ? A...a...another... reality ?

NO ! NO ! I have to stay ! I need answers !! Please !! NOOOOOooooooo.....

[0101001001100101011011000110010101100001011100110110010100100000011011010110010100100000]

"Siebren."

Sigma came back to himself, completely shocked, as if he woke up from a nightmare.  
The man looked around him with the eyes of a frightened animal, only to face a thick cloud of dust. 

With a small movement of his shaking hand, he forced the particles to drop... revealing the battle field.

The crushed body of dead soldiers were lying on the ground. The pools of blood formed different shapes similar to bright blooming flowers over the pale grey tone of the floor.   
And tiny stones... floated ! In the air !Just like in one of those fantasy films !

But the most disturbing part of the setting was the heavy silence prevailing in the area.  
A silence, deep as the one in the bottom of a mineral cave...   
A silence deep and cold as the one in the farthest place in the universe...   
A silence deep, cold and lonely as the purest room with no furniture, no clock, no objects, no animals, no sky. Nothing 

Sigma blinked, unable to proceed what happened or what he did.  
"Your job here is done. Go back to the ship."

The man slowly rose his hand to the ear piece where the voice came from.  
He fixed something in the air, straight in front of him... 

In our direction. 

His eyes begged us... but for what ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! So Sigma is here on the PTR (even live idk) right now. I'm so exited to play him, his gameplay looking amazing ! But what hype me the most is backstory.
> 
> During his origins story video, there's a moment that when you reverse it, the world "Release me !" can be heard.   
Kazh, a French OW content creator on YouTube, explained the theory that Sigma... is talking to us.  
He's a character that probably broke the famous 4th wall...
> 
> I couldn't resist but write the following piece based on this.  
I hope you'll like it, give it a little like and I'll see you soon ! Bye !


End file.
